


Blue

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspettivo, liamdunbar - Freeform, preslash, theoreaken
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: Blu erano stati anche gli occhi di Liam, la prima cosa che aveva visto quando era uscito dal terreno.Gli ricordavano il cielo, la libertà e la vita che una volta gli apparteneva.Gli ricordavano i sentimenti e ricordi che aveva combattuto anni per seppellire in profondità.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646827) by [Duvrangrgata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata). 



**BLUE**

_And I know I can't take back all the things I did_

_But if I had one wish, I would wish for one more chance_

“Gone”, Bebe Rexha

Alle volte, Theo si sentiva come se tutto nella sua vita fosse blu.  
Blu era stato il suo primo skateboard, un regalo da parte dei suoi genitori per il suo nono compleanno, alcuni mesi prima che tutto cambiasse.  
All’inizio, quando si dava ancora il permesso di sentirsi in colpa per le sue azioni, era solito spendere ore con gli occhi chiusi, ricordando come Tara avesse riso ogni volta che era caduto.  
Persino allora aspirava alla perfezione, sempre a far pratica, sempre a rimettersi in piedi dopo ogni caduta. Forse, se avesse saputo quale sarebbe stato il prezzo, avrebbe smesso di cercare di raggiungerla.  
Aveva una bellissima risata, sua sorella, e forse era per quello che non riusciva a costringersi a dimenticarsene. Dopo la sua piccola avventura all’inferno, era stata rimpiazzata dal suono della sua scatola toracica che si rompeva sotto la pressione delle dita di Tara, che gli affondavano nel petto per strappare il cuore che le apparteneva di diritto.

Blu era stato il colore della maglietta di suo padre l’ultima volta che aveva visto lui e sua madre dopo la morte di Tara.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto loro, ma non poteva essere niente di buono.  
Era solito pensare anche a loro, all’inizio, quando il dolore degli esperimenti dei Dottori lo teneva sveglio la notte. Alla fine, aveva dovuto smettere, preferendo lasciarsi confortare dal dolore fisico piuttosto che da quello emotivo.  
I giorni erano diventati settimane, poi mesi e anni e ogni secondo che passava diventava più facile dimenticare chi era stato. Dimenticare quanto avesse amato sua sorella e la sua famiglia e come ora rimpiangesse di aver creduto alle parole dei Dottori del Terrore. Con ogni giorno che passava, la piccola voce che gli ricordava che forse la perfezione non era qualcosa di raggiungibile scompariva, finché non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse diventare la Chimera perfetta.  
Ironicamente, alla fine, la perfezione non era stata altro che quello: una chimera. 

Blu erano stati anche gli occhi di Liam, la prima cosa che aveva visto quando era uscito dal terreno.  
Gli ricordavano il cielo, la libertà e la vita che una volta gli apparteneva.  
Gli ricordavano i sentimenti e ricordi che aveva combattuto anni per seppellire in profondità.  
Lealtà, coraggio, paura, speranza, determinazione, rabbia.  
Theo era in grado di leggere le persone come se fossero libri che aveva scritto lui stesso, e per questo manipolare il Beta era stato incredibilmente facile, i suoi sentimenti per la sua ragazza la leva perfetta per farlo.  
Il suo piano non aveva esattamente funzionato, tutto era andato a rotoli da quel momento e lui aveva finito per essere mandato all’inferno e poi salvato, tra tutti, da Liam in persona. Non che il Beta l’avesse visto come salvare, era stato più un male necessario per lui.  
Quello che Theo non poteva negare era che lui sì che aveva salvato Liam almeno dieci volte, tra la Caccia, i cacciatori e l’Anuk-Ite, senza menzionare quella volta nell’ascensore, quando si era “sacrificato” come esca.  
Prima dell’inferno era stato facile. Non aveva avuto idea di cosa fossero tutti quei sentimenti negli occhi di Liam, non davvero. Poteva riconoscerli e usarli per i suoi scopi, ma tutto qui. Ora, le cose erano diverse, perché si erano salvati la vita a vicenda. Nessuno aveva mai salvato la vita di Theo, prima, e il vecchio Theo non si sarebbe mai sacrificato per qualcun altro.  
Ad essere onesti, dubitava che persino il nuovo Theo avrebbe agito in quel modo, se qualcuno oltre a Liam fosse stato nell’ascensore.  
Non che Liam avesse bisogno di saperlo.

Sembrava che ci fosse una strana connessione tra di loro, non esattamente amici, ma non nemici, non più.  
Alleati?  
Non lo sapeva e sospettava che fosse lo stesso per Liam, ma andava bene così. Theo non aveva mentito, quel giorno alla stazione: non stava cercando di prendersi il branco, non era stata quella la ragione per cui li aveva aiutati.  
La verità era che non sapeva come mai era rimasto. Non sapeva perché non era corso via il più velocemente che poteva da Beacon Hills, alla ricerca di un nuovo inizio da qualche altra parte. In un posto in cui non si sentisse come se le pareti si stessero restringendo intorno a lui, togliendogli il respiro, dove potesse correre nella foresta in forma animale senza ricordare quella notte al ruscello.  
Sapeva solo che l’idea di Liam morto era stata come un coltello che gli tagliava il corpo e quella era stata la ragione per cui era rimasto anche dopo che tutti gli altri erano partiti per il college. Voleva proteggerlo.  
Era probabilmente stata la ragione fin dall’inizio, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. Non era pronto e Liam nemmeno. La loro relazione si stava sviluppando in un’area grigia senza nessuna regola definita, ognuno dei due che camminava in punta di piedi intorno all’altro, anche quando sembrava facile, sempre spaventati all’idea di superare il limite in una delle due direzioni possibili: avanti o indietro.  
Non era facile, ma sembrava che avessero trovato il loro equilibrio, più o meno. La stavano prendendo un giorno alla volta, senza mai parlarne direttamente, ma essendone entrambi a conoscenza. Era stressante, ma comprensibile, e Theo non era davvero preoccupato per quello. Gli piaceva come stavano andando le cose e sapeva che avevano tempo.

Dopotutto, il blu era il suo colore preferito.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! In un momento di pazzia creativa ho deciso di tradurre questa one shot thiam, che avevo scritto in inglese, in italiano. Spero vi piaccia!
> 
> La storia è presente sia su Ao3 che su Wattpad in inglese!
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Dru


End file.
